Fear The Living/Issue 76
This is Issue 76 of Fear The Living, titled A Chance For Redemption. This is the sixth issue of Arc #10. Issue 76 Logan Kent's POV Andrew picks up another piece of steak with his fork, and as he goes to eat it he turns to Ken. “So tell me Ken, what did you do before the apocalypse?” He asks. “I was just another student in school, I wanted to get a job, you know like a small one, like a burger king cashier, but my brother wouldn’t let me. He’s the one that sustained me and my sister, when he left to college, my sister worked as a bartender and a part time job at some auto parts place called Talisman. The boss of Talisman, some guy named James Lopez, he knew my sister personally, so he always slipped her a little extra money for us.” Ken says. “He would visit during Christmas, pop in for a little during Thanksgiving, my sister took a fancy to him. But then he got in a car accident one day, it fucked up his head. He couldn’t be the boss anymore, and my sister had to quit that job cause the new boss paid her way less But you know what, let me start before this, what caused it.” He continues. “So I joined a gang, I don’t fucking know why to this day, maybe I thought it would be cool? So one day we went to rob one of those stores in like gasoline stations, but the cashier wasn’t fucking playing around. He whipped out a gun, managed to graze me in the shoulder before I could get away, my sister started to question where I would go out during these days. So my brother finally graduates, and he also starts questioning it.” Ken goes on. “But one day, it was the day that changed me, the guys decided to beat up on some random girl, around my age, I got pissed. So I stopped them, so they decided to turn on me, beat the shit out of me, anything they could do. I ended up in the hospital, and my parents got into a car crash rushing to the hospital, they died on impact. The girl I saved was next to me, and I started to love her. Then a year later the apocalypse started, I’d rather not talk about it.” Ken finishes. “You know Ken, you seem like a very trustworthy guy, no matter what you’ve done in the past, it’s worth it. Trust me.” Andrew says, and he finishes his last bite of his steak. “What about you Logan? And I think you should start with that steak, don’t want to it cold do you?” Andrew says, and I look down and see I still have my fork over my steak, I’ve been to intrigued with Ken’s story. I cut a piece out and take a bite out of it, delicious. “You really want to know about me?” I ask as I swallow the piece. “Not just he wants to know Logan, I barely know anything about you, and you just heard me life story.” Ken says as he takes a bite from his steak. I cut another piece out and swallow it. “Well, where should I start?” I ask. “Wherever you think is important.” Andrew says, and he takes a sip from his coke. “Well, before the apocalypse I was a spoiled kid, my parents loved me so much that they couldn’t ever say no to me. I guess what adds to that is that I am a medical marvel, as my parents would say. Both my parents had problems in the area’s, so they would never expect a kid, but when the news that my mom was pregnant came out, the doctors told her I would be born with down syndrome. They never had one thought of aborting me, they would love me either way.” I say. “So I was born, and my mom and dad loved me with all of their lives. So they spent as much time as they could to make me as smart as I could be before pre-k. So they crammed as much as they could in my noggin. So come school and I’m always at the top of my classes. I know I was really young back then, but when I got into 6th grade, the last grade I would get into before the apocalypse started, I got a crush. So one thing led to another, and I was able to squeeze a date out of her, but then the apocalypse started.” I continue. “Aw, you would’ve gotten it in anyways Logan.” Ken says, jokingly. “Shut up you Greek name.” I say, and Ken quickly stares me down. “Touché” he says. “So yeah, my family packed up everything and decided we would go to Florida because they heard from a friend there that Florida was making a safe zone in St. Augustine, guess they learned beforehand, I don’t know. So we got stopped in Georgia after about three months of traveling, it was this group of people, kind of like the bandits, and they attacked us. My dad acted quickly, either my mom or me to save, and he chose me. He picked me up and ran as far as he could, and I just watched as my mom yelled for us, and the men stabbed her to death, and took all of our stuff we left with her.” I continue. “Then after about two months, we encounter one of the guys, but he has a big group with him, and he kills my dad, guts him right in front of me. And takes me by force to some mansion, the one I met Ken, and made me wait. So Ken appeared, and the guy knocked out Ken. Now back then I didn’t know Ken, but when I stared at his eyes, as the guy prepared to kill him, I saw something, like a little of my father. So I shot the man in the arm, but I didn’t kill him. I got Ken out of the restraints the man put Ken in, I looked away as Ken made sure the guy stayed down. That’s how I met Ken, that’s how I have been able to survive this long. I don’t regret any of it.” I say, and I smile at Ken. “I don’t know what I would be like without Logan, I would probably want to be killing myself, and I wouldn’t have survived this far.” Ken says, and he smiles back at me. “Well you two certainly do get along, I actually thought you two were brothers at first.” Andrew says. “And I won’t have to worry about losing Logan for a while, he’s special. Don’t find immune people every day do you.” Ken says, and he takes the last bite of his steak, but that’s just as a knock rings from the front of the lab. ---- David Lopez's POV Ben holds me up as I knock on the door of this lab we found, there were some footprints leading up to it, they looked pretty recent, so why not follow them, the worst that can happen is that we are killed, and I have accepted death long ago. I knock again, but this is a pain because the pain from the arrow is still burning my shoulder, and I can barely keep myself up. I bring my fist up for one final knock, and as I swing my fist to knock on the door, it flings open, and I’m greeted with the familiar faces of Ken and Logan. Ken quickly rushes forward and pulls me into a hug, he helps me inside, and he notices the wound on my shoulder. “Least you didn’t cause it this time.” I say, and that manages to make Ken smile. “ANDREW! YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX HIM UP!” Ken yells, and a man I’ve never seen before rushes towards me, and he checks my wound. “I think so, but you’ll have to give me some space.” Andrew says, and he helps Ken drag me onto a table, which he places me on, and he flips me over. After a couple of minutes he steps back, and he wipes his forehead. “Did what I could, you shouldn’t use that arm for any heaving lifting, or physical activity, but other than that you’ll be okay.” Andrew says. “Thanks.” I say, and I reach out my undamaged arm, and I shake his hand. Just as Andrew walks away, Ken takes a seat next to me and he sits down. “Who died during the fight, I just came in and left, but who died?” Ken asks me. “Sofia, Felix, Felix Jr., Richard, and Evan Gattis.” I reply, and I don’t look at Ken directly, I remember how much he cared about Sofia. Ken quickly looks away, and I can tell he’s on the verge of either crying, or throwing a fit of rage. He wraps me into a hug, it hurts my shoulder, but I just forget the pain for now. He digs his face into my other shoulder, and I can see his tears flowing from my clothes. “Before I left for the supply run, I promised her I would give her a day, just me and her when I got back.” Ken says, and he continues to cry. I don’t say anything, I remember how my brother Daniel was before all of this, you just let the person cry himself out, then console him. Ken continues to cry, “Felix was my best friend, he was the last thing I had to cling onto who I was before all of this, and then they kill his little brother, and then Richard who’s saved my life. Then Evan, I never really talked to him, but the man never deserved a death.” Ken says, and he continues to cry. After a while he stops crying, and he raises his head. “I’m sorry for that.” He says, wiping away a few tears from his eyes. “It’s okay Ken, I know how you feel, they deserved better, but now we just have to honor them by going on.” I say, patting him on the shoulder. ---- X's POV I quickly stand up, but before I go Wolf doesn’t hesitate taking out his knife, and giving me a long cut on the arm. “You don’t come back with them, that mark, is where I will cut your fucking arm off.” Wolf says, the intensity in his eyes not faltering a bit. “Ok Wolf, I’ll bring their heads on a silver platter if that’s what you want.” I say, and I try to stare at Wolf with the same intensity, but with just the one eye it’s kind of hard to. “I want them alive, if they aren’t alive, you won’t be either.” Wolf says, and he twirls the knife threateningly at me. “Ok.” I say, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I quickly rush out of the door, and I see a faint blood trail, the woman’s cut, the X on her cheek. I follow the faint trail, until it leads me into the room Wolf was in to interrogate the other prisoner. And that’s where I find the two. I quickly back up, and get the nearest weapon I can find, a pocket knife lying around. I slowly creep up on the man, and I grab him by the shoulders and drag him back. I hold my knife to his throat, he struggles, but I quickly kick his legs, so he lands on his knees in front of me. “Give up now, and he lives, don’t give up, and he gets a hole in his throat.” I say. “Please just let us go.” The woman says, the one with the X, and she lies next to another woman, but this one had blood, bruises, and cuts all around her. “What happened to you?” I ask the bruised up woman. “Your asshole of a leader beat the shit out of me, what’s it to you.” She says, like if she’s actually scaring me. Then the other one speaks, the one with the X. “Please, just let D.L. go, we don’t want any trouble. Please, I love him, just let go of that evil exterior of yours, and listen to the good one I know you have.” When she finishes all her words quickly bring me back to something. ---- I walk down a dark alley, my hands in my pocket, I withdraw one and hold my wallet in my hand. I stare at it. I open it and glance at the two photos inside, one of me and my baby, and one of me and my wife. I smile flickers across my face at this, but it quickly dies out as I know I’ll never see either again. I put it back in my pocket, when I look forward I see a man pop out of a corner, a gun in his hand, and a bandana covering his mouth. “Give me your wallet.” He says, he wants the money, ok, I just want the photos. I put the wallet up, and I go to withdraw the two photos when he points the gun tighter at me. “Don’t fucking take anything out of there.” He says, and he takes a step towards me. I take one step back and I say, “Come on now, you know you don’t want to kill me.”. “Who says I won’t, I need some fucking money, and you’re going to supply me with it.” He says, and I take another step back, and he points the gun again. “Come on, you don’t want to risk harming a human life, I can see it in your eyes. You’re scared to do this, someone’s making you. Look I just need to take two things out of my wallet and-“ I say, but I quickly stop when I see he is distracted, I turn to run, but halfway during the turn I hear a gunshot, and I know I’m dead. But instead I feel the bullet slice through my eyeball, and I collapse to the ground, and I scream in pain. The man looks scared, frightened, like he’s about to die because of what he did. He throws the gun away, and he starts to sprint away. I grab my wallet with all the strength I can conjure up, and I open it up, I just stare at the two photos as they bring me joy in what I know are my final moments. But then I hear a yell, and a man runs to me, and he quickly takes out his phone and dials 911. ---- “Go, run as far as you can from here, you need to get away from here.” I say, and I put my pocket knife in my pocket, and the man in my grasp quickly stands up and runs next to his woman. “What?” He says. “Just go, please, go. You’ll die in here. Run.” I say, and they quickly stand up, and are halfway through the door when I say something. “Could I go with you guys?” I croak out. “Why would we let you go with us.” The man says, and he points to the X I carved in his woman’s cheek, and the bruised woman just stands there, saying nothing. “Because I’m letting you guys get out of here with your lives, I know how it’s like to suffer, and I’ve done that for too long. I want a fresh start, I beg of you.” I say, and my voice breaks, the begging couldn’t be any bigger. The man sighs, and he says “Fine, but if you try anything, I will be the one to put the bullet in your good eye.” And he stares intensely. “Thank you.” I say, and then we start to run out of here. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues